


Nameless

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a feeling for which he has no name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Response to proglution's prompt: "S for Self-lovin' & Starrrrrrrrrrk" from Bleach. Drabbles are 100 words, which I hate, but here you are, 100 words!
> 
> Requires knowledge of manga chapter 374.

It is a feeling for which he has no name.

A clawing, maybe. Fangs and nails, talons and spikes of a hundred entities, fighting one another, killing, eating and devouring everything until only He is left.

Or is it more like drowning? The sole survivor, he surfaces from an ocean of souls, only to find himself, solitary, swimming another sea, one of endless sand.

He finally learns the feeling's name, long before he knows his own.

And so he splits himself, creates another.

If no one else can love them, he thinks, embracing himself, then they will love each other.


End file.
